Of Couches and Sleep
by hayairei
Summary: Nothing could happen in between couches and sleep, right?


**Title:** Of Couches and Sleep

 **Pairing** : Aizawa/Shiraishi (kind of?)

 **Notes:** Decided to finally write this plot bunny that's been running around in my brain for a while when I'm stuck with writer's block for my other stories. Enjoy!

The sky seemed to grief over something as heavy rain downpoured the already cold night. Flashes of lightning and strikes of thunder could sometimes be heard, making the ambience felt so heavy, dark, and gloomy.

All Aizawa wanted to do was to get home as fast as possible, searching for the warmth and comfort he has tremendously missed. He just finished a 36-hour shift, one he never felt so inhuman before.

The drive home somehow felt unbearable. Every inch of his muscles were fatigued and he felt so tired, indeed, but that was not why it was very unpleasant. He thought that something was missing, and that it was _empty_. But he tried hard to set aside those thoughts as he maneuvered through the streets.

The weird feeling -what was it, anxiety? But he didn't want to admit that it was, yes, anxiety- he felt subsided as he knew the vicinity of his home was near. His muscles he didn't realized was tensed relaxed as he parked his car, and then he let out a small exasperated sigh.

He must broke through the rain as he forgot his umbrella inside the car baggage. It was too much of a hassle to get it and it would be faster if he'd just run. He didn't care that he got wet, he just needed to be home. He missed his bed dearly. And the thought of warm shower seemed so compelling.

The sound of small drips of water running from his cloth and the sound of his footsteps filled the corridor. _Warmth was near_. As he unlocked his door, he heard a small, faint noise from the living room, he suspected it was the TV playing. He's sure he turned it off before going out, he always did, but he didn't remember what he did exactly 36 hours ago, so he approached the living room carefully.

"I'm home," he said, but he didn't expect an answer. He could still hear the roar of rain outside and he could never be thankful enough that he's already inside.

He carried all his wet attire in his hand as to not dirty the floor. Suddenly, he stopped his tracks, the sight that welcomed him caught him off-guard.

No, it was an understatement, it was very overwhelming.

There, in his living room, he found Shiraishi Megumi asleep on his couch, with a young boy, also asleep as he rest his head on her shoulders with the TV still playing as a lullaby.

The view was so serene, peaceful, and he felt a rush of warmth filled his chest.

Aizawa hurriedly put off all his belongings on the floor and he decided to get closer to the couch. He crouched down next to the boy and observed his face, somehow he looked familiar, and he unconsciously brushed the boy's bangs upwards tenderly as to not wake him up. Then he noticed a book on the small boy's lap, presumed he was reading it, before he fell asleep. He took it in his hands, inspecting it, and found the name written on the first page was _Aizawa Aiichirō_. He put it in the coffee table next to the couch.

And then his gaze fell upon Shiraishi. Even in her sleep she looked flawless, with her hair falling in all the right places, framing her face in such a beautiful way Aizawa could not take his eyes off of her.

He unknowingly indulge himself in a small sense of fulfilment as he felt so whole. He couldn't help but smile and as he spotted a blanket on the other side of the couch he draped it over them as to keep them warm.

Suddenly his peace was interrupted with a loud ring of what he thought was his PHS. When he regained all his senses, he found himself waking up from a very unbelievable dream. He could hear the sound of storm outside the building provoking the night and his inner thoughts. He had actually fell asleep on the couch in the office while on night duty. Then he remembered to proceed answering his PHS albeit still flustered.

"Aizawa-sensei, could you come here? The patient is having seizure as his head was injured heavily," the voice that came from the other side of the line froze him and he could not say anything. It was as if the time was frozen and his brain stopped working. On the other line was Shiraishi Megumi, the woman who had the nerve to be in his dream just right then.

"Aizawa-sensei?" She called his name once again and it broke him from his trance.

"Alright," was all he could muster to say.

He hoped he didn't sound so unlike himself. He would act natural, even when he's about to face the woman he dreamt being the mother of his son, and while he berated himself for dreaming such incomprehensible wishful thinking, he'd totally act like nothing happened, well, because _nothing_ actually happened. He needed to save the patient's head before anything else.

 **A/N:** I had fun reasearching on what the son's name gonna be XD

Do leave thoughts, comments, criticsm, and prompts!

This fandom is the best, truly.


End file.
